2019 Chawosaurian legislative elections
The Chawosaurian Legislative Elections of 2019 will be held on October 31, 2019. Since June 21, 2019, the partisan standing of the Palace is that there is no majority. In September 2018, the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance, a progressive alliance between the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party and the Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party of Chawosauria, withdrew from the ruling DKA Coalition, reducing the coalition from an 816 supermajority to a 435 minority government. The DKA Coalition fractured and permanently dissolved on July 16, 2019, this led the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance to become the new minority government, leading Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII to resign as Speaker of the Palace, and the Popular Democratic People's National Party to elect a new party leader. This election marked the first time since the 1925 Chawosaurian legislative elections that there are six parties participating in a Chawopolis Palace election. This is the first election since the 1939 Chawosaurian legislative elections that a foreign party was featured as a participant. Nancy Pelosi is the first foreign party leader since Adolf Hitler in the 1939 elections to be featured as the foreign party's leader. The Chawosaurian faction of the U.S. Democratic Party chose Nancy Pelosi as a result of her being Speaker of the United States House of Representatives after leading her party to win a majority of the U.S. House in a wave of 41 seats in 2018. There are 1,000 seats total in the Chawopolis Palace, the minority party, the Communist Party, need 317 seats to get to the magic number for a majority, which it's 501, the magic number for a veto-proof supermajority is 600, which means, the Communist Party need to flip 416 seats to get that veto-proof supermajority. The Capitalists have been in the majority since the 2017 elections, the DKA Coalition to regain a majority, needing 66 seats, and the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance need to gain 120 seats for a majority. This is the first legislative election since the 1975 legislative elections where more than two parties participated in a legislative election, this is as a result of the Social Democratic-Green Party Alliance's withdraw from the DKA Coalition in September of 2018, its withdraw was effective by January 3, 2019, and the reshaping of the Palace's partisan alignment came into effect on June 21, 2019. Featured Elections The 2019 legislative elections featured these four elections: * 2019 Chawosaurian Senate elections * 2019 Chawosaurian House of Representatives elections * 2019 Chawosaurian House of Lords elections * 2019 Chawosaurian House of Commons elections Summary Overall Control TBD Control by chamber TBD Background will not lead his Communist Party as party leader through this election.]] Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX will be leaving office by December 31, 2019, two months after this election. Boleslaus will be replaced by Prime Minister-designate, Jonathan Sidney MacCarthy III by January 1, 2020. The Communist Party will not be controlling the Premiership by 2020. 2017 Legislative Elections For the very first time in 78 years, the Capitalists had finally defeated the Communist Party in a legislative election. For 70 years, the Capitalists kept losing election after election between 1945 to 2015. The Capitalist politicians in the Palace never had any experience in being in a majority government because of 70 years of Communist dominance over National Legislative Elections. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's position as Supreme Leader will expire by December 31, 2019, and will leave office by January 26, 2020, and return to Texas entirely by February 14, 2020. DKA's popularity collapsed in 2018, and uncertain if his popularity will have a comeback by 2019, or remain low status by the same year. DKA's Arsenals of Socialism was economically successful and popular than the Emperor himself. DKA died on March 3, 2019, in Switzerland, and he was replaced by Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a. The Economy The Economy of the Empire of Chawosauria has gotten a comeback under Degotoga K. Atagulkalu's reign, the Unemployment has recovered, but suffered a setback in May 2018, and on October 2018, the economy has also suffered a setback. General Election Issues Technological Unemployment By January 2019, technological unemployment replaced the Great Patriotic War as the most important issue concerning voters in Chawosauria. On March 31, 2018, the people of Chawosauria voted on a nationwide ballot initiative that would ban people under 21-years-old from purchasing smartphones and iPhones because of school frustration of how effective it has on students' grades and ability to learn, but voters in an 80.5% to 19.5% majority voted in favor of the initiative for various reasons based on Anti-Technology Sentiment, and students being concerned about their phones over their grades surprisingly played a minor role in the initiative's successful implementation. ]] Chawosauria's Blue Collar working class voted in support of the initiative out of anger of technological unemployment, technological unemployment is a situation where a person loses his or her job due to the technological changes of the work environment, for example, a person who works in the automotive industry (making of cars, trucks, vans, etc) loses his or her job because of new machines that could make the vehicles without the need for human laborers, and the best part of the automotive industry, it saves them money because the CEOs don't have to worry about paying robot laborers. This is a major concern for Chawosauria's blue-collar workers, and the Chawosaurian Communist Party began to reconstruct their image as "the party of workers" for adopting a platform opposing robotic takeover of jobs. The capitalist parties, the Chawosaurian Democratic Party, the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party, and the Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party of Chawosauria have ignored the issue of technological unemployment. Great Blackout Chawosauria has got struck by the Great Blackout, a nationwide outage caused by the exhaustion of non-renewable resources. Chawosaurians have no power and have criticized DKA for focusing on the Civil War over the Great Blackout. Poseidon Scandal The Poseidon Scandal is a very damaging scandal to Capitalism and the Politicians who support it, although the Chawosaurian Government did take action against the company that is responsible, the public image of the government declined because the government was being ruled by pro-capitalist parties. Arsenals of Socialism DKA's Arsenals of Socialism is very popular and is often viewed favorably by voters. Legality of Christianity Christianity is a major serious taboo in Chawosauria and is even a crime. Christianity is constantly meant with confrontation and condemnation from society. There are no political parties or politicians who have open positive views on Christianity, some have hatreds for Christianity and Christians as well, others are silent and refuse to address the hardships and discrimination that Chawosaurian Christians face on a day-by-day basis. Universal Healthcare, Social Care, and Welfare The Degotoga K. Atagulkalu administration, through the Arsenals of Socialism. The Universal Healthcare Amendment is unexpectedly a successful program, among the parties, DKA's Democratic Party opposes it because of massive government intervention and spending, as the party is shifting right, which threatened those Chawosaurians who are living under this plan, while those who are not living under this plan, were furious with the Capitalists' desire to repeal it. Voters deeply fear that the Capitalists' healthcare plans would be similar to Trumpcare. or Obamacare. Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu DKA's popularity continues to sink April to July of 2018, his sexuality became the matter of controversy since July of 2018, his handling of the Great Patriotic War raised questions over his fitness and lack of preparedness. Another problem with DKA's personal life is that he's a mad alcoholic. DKA was criticized by the Communist Party for being a "disheveled drunk" a new political term being used in Chawosauria originated from the aftermath of the 2017 U.S. Alabama Senate Special Election, the term was first used by Republican Congressman, Peter King, in reference to Steve Bannon, the man who thought he could leverage the Republicans to support Trump's populist agenda or Bannon would recruit Right-Wing Populists to primary Establishment Republican Incumbents and have them replaced in order to have Trump's populist agenda implemented, Bannon promoted Roy Moore, but in a Red State where Trump won in a landslide, Bannon got Senator Luther Strange primaried because of Strange's elitist background. Bannon's gamble backfired when Southern Democrat Doug Jones struck the world in exciting shock and it was because Bannon divided up the State's dominant Conservative Electorate. Events Death and Funeral of Degotoga K. Atagulkalu On Sunday, March 3, 2019, at 7:01 AM, in St. Moritz, Switzerland, Emperor Degotgoa K. Atagulkalu passed away at the age of 69. On the same day, within hours after DKA'a passing, a national state of mourning, widespread fears of a potential line of succession crisis, and a transition of power all began, the Chawopolis Palace held a monarchical selection to replace DKA, the office of DKA as Supreme Leader was handed over to Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a fully on March 4, 2019, and the transition of power continues. As the passing of DKA caused shock waves among the Chawosaurian Citizenry, funeral planning begins on March 4, 2019, all in the hands of the new Supreme Leader, Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a, also known by his initials as EMK. The heavy responsibility forced upon EMK to lead Chawosauria through this whole period of national mourning stressed EMK to anxiety but accepted it unconditionally. EMK had to accept that he would use his taxing powers to invest in this funeral. DKA's state funeral was held on March 11, 2019, at Chawopolis City's Chawopolis Palace and Square, while DKA's private funeral with his family was held a day before, and DKA was buried in Cherokee County, Oklahoma, a day after the state funeral. On March 23, 2019, hours before the 2019 Kids' Choice Awards, Chawosaurian children performed lily rituals at the coast of Los Angeles in tribute to the late Emperor Degotoga K. Atagulkalu. A majority of the kids polled expressed disappointment towards the new Emperor, Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a. This is the rarest national death in which Chawosauria avoided a line of succession crisis. National period of mourning officially ended on March 31, 2019, and Governing Day began on April 1, 2019, as Chawosauria now lives in the hands of Emperor Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a. Enactment of the Nobility Act of 2019 The Capitalists controversially passed the Nobility Act of 2019 in April 2019. This law threatened to throw this election to the Communist Party. It was introduced by Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX in alienation to the Social Democratic Workers' Labour Party and their allied party, the Grassroots Democratic People's Green Party of Chawosauria. Homophobia allegations in the Chawopolis Palace The Chawopolis Palace fell under allegations of Homophobia by LGBTQ politicians, staff, and personnel against Capitalist politicians, mostly Conservative Capitalist politicians. Results Overall Results TBD Voter Demographics See also * Chawosaurian Federal Election, 2019 * Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election in the United States, 2019 * Chawosaurian Comrade State Senate Election in New York, 2019 Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Federal Election of 2019 Category:Chawopolis Palace Elections of 2019